Presently, internal combustion engines use a starter battery comprised of lead-acid to turn over an electric motor to start an IC engine. Lead-acid batteries are heavy, bulky, and have short cycle life, short calendar life, and low turn around efficiency. Lead-acid batteries also have a high internal impedance (resistance) that is greater in cold weather making it more difficult to start an IC engine in cold weather with less current available. To overcome these variables, lead-acid starter batteries are provided with oversized battery capacity in order to produce the necessary current needed for an electric starter to start an IC engine. The oversized lead-acid battery increases the weight, space requirement, and cost needed to start an IC engine.
In order to turn off power terminals in presently known starter batteries, expensive electronic/electrical components are required to handle the high current loads that a starter motor needs to turn over an IC engine. These embody electronic protection circuitry for upper voltage cut-off (overcharging), lower level voltage cut-off (over discharging) and temperature measurements. These circuits also induce heat losses and electrical losses that can be large, as well as taking up additional space. (Noise) spikes can trigger false voltage, temperature or current readings that can terminate the battery system's operation, when in fact all the cells are working within safe specifications. Some of these protection circuits are temperamental and difficult to reactivate once they have been triggered. For example, if an under-voltage condition happens and the cells are still in under-voltage condition with a relay approach, current can not be provided to the cells since a path has been broken thus another button needs to be pressed to activate the system for a short duration in order to allow the cells to charge. Also, in some cases such as a military application or racing application, every last bit of energy needs to be extracted, even if it damages the battery.
With any type of rechargeable (secondary) battery used, the battery does not operate well in a low state of charge (SOC), which in most cases is a low battery voltage. Whenever a battery is at a low voltage level, the battery can suffer internal damage permanently or the battery life can be drastically reduced. With battery chemistries such as lithium, over-charging a battery can be even more dangerous, potentially leading to an exothermal runaway reaction, which can create a fire. With a solid state switch placed in-line with the battery output power terminals, the solid state switch can be electronically controlled to open or close the current pathway leaving or entering the battery. This can prevent battery damage from happening if the battery voltage is brought too low or too high. This can be applied to any type of battery chemistry at any voltage. An example is to apply the solid state switch to a 12V car battery that starts a vehicle. A vehicle might have a voltage drain source left on, in which case the solid state switch would automatically turn off the current flow from the battery before the battery is damaged.
A relay or contactor could be used as well, but has the following disadvantages:
1) A relay or contactor continuously needs current to keep the contactor open or closed. That requires energy to do so.
2) A relay or contactor having a closed pathway allows current to flow in both directions and can not be controlled for a single direction.
3) A relay or contactor can only be ON or OFF. During a switching process for large currents large arcing can occur inside the relay or contactor, and that can cause the relay or contactor to “weld” shut. Once a relay or contactor is welded shut, no switching can occur at that point, which can be a safety issue, i.e., by not allowing switching to occur when needed.
4) Relays and contactors are large and bulky for larger current applications.
A better approach is to use a solid state switch either a FET, a MOSFET (metal-oxide-semiconductor field-effect transistor), or IGBT (insulated gate bipolar transistor) format, but not limited to these, in a unique configuration. The unique configuration involves connecting two solid state devices such as MOSFET or IGBT with the “Sources” or “Drains” tied together electrically. These solid state devices can be either N or P type. A doped semiconductor containing excess holes is called “p-type”, and when it contains excess free electrons it is known as “n-type”, where p (positive for holes) or n (negative for electrons) is the sign of the charge of the majority mobile charge carriers. This arrangement simplifies the control electronics needed and also allows current to flow in one direction but not the other with the internal diode. An FET (field-effect transistor) is a majority-charge-carrier device having an active channel through which majority charge carriers, electrons or holes, flow from the source to the drain. Source and drain terminal conductors are connected to semiconductor through ohmic contacts. The majority charge carriers enter the channel through the source and leave the channel through the drain. FIG. 15 shows the “Drain” of each terminal being connected, and FIG. 16 shows the “Source” of each terminal being connected.
The advantages of a solid state switch are:
1) A solid state switch needs very little energy to activate an allowed pathway to be open or close.
2) A solid state device can gradually increase current, controlling inrush current that might occur switching ON large power applications or providing instant short circuit protection if the current is too high.
3) A solid state switch can be very compact and light for higher power applications.